Inai Basho
by Guren-san
Summary: Já imaginou Hyuuga Neji usando cinta-liga? Fanfic para o amigo secreto do grupo #FanáticosPorNejiTen


-São 13:45, vai, Ino, esfuma isso rápido!

-Tô fazendo o mais rápido que posso, Tenten!

-Eu tenho que descer pra apresentar as 14:00 e você ainda nem começou a fazer a pele dele!

-Fica calma, vai dar tempo! Já tô terminando os olhos e faço a pele rapidinho, ele nem tem o que cobrir com base e- Ai, Neji, não pisca!

-Entrou sombra no meu olho!

Segunda-feira, 4 de dezembro de 2017. Dia da defesa de TCC de Mitsashi Tenten na faculdade de design. Sakura e Temari, também suas modelos, já estavam devidamente maquiadas (Temari estava apresentando o seu trabalho na sala em baixo do "camarim"), só faltava Neji, que trajava as principais peças da coleção inspirada no movimento _Visual Kei_ que a morena havia criado. Mesmo que já tivesse sido vestido e maquiado anteriormente, para as fotos da apresentação, Neji ainda estava constrangido de aparecer daquela forma para tantas pessoas.

-Tem muita gente no auditório? (Perguntou com dificuldade enquanto Ino hidratava seus lábios)

-Não sei, não desci mais desde a hora que fui deixar o pendrive com o slide da apresentação. Mas espero que sim, essa pesquisa e produção deram muito trabalho pra serem vistas por poucas pessoas. Quero que esteja lotado! (Disse com os olhos brilhando, disfarçando o nervosismo)

-Não acredito que irei atravessar aquele local com roupas tão curtas...

-Qual é, já atravessou uma igreja, que diferença fará um auditório? (Perguntou a loira aplicando o primer, se referindo ao local que havia sido o primeiro "camarim" deles)

-Lá ninguém sabia quem eu era, aqui sabem!

-Deixa disso, Hyuuga. Você tá lindo, as pessoas vão te elogiar. E muito!

-Xiiii...

-Que foi, Ino?

-Conversando com você, errei a base dele, passei uma mais escura e que ainda oxida. Olha a cara de laranja que ele ficou...

-INO, EU PRECISO DESCER EM 5 MINUTOS!

-Se acalma, mulher! Temos tempo pra resolver! Os modelos entram só no final, não é?

-Sim, sim (respondeu tremendo)

-Pois bem, desce logo e vai apresentando. Em 15 minutos eu desço com todos prontos, incluindo a Temari, que já terá terminado de se arrumar

-Dá tempo mesmo?

-Relaxa, Ten. A porquinha sabe fazer uma pele em tempo recorde. Acho que antes de 15 minutos ela tá lá (Respondeu Sakura despreocupada, sentada próxima a porta)

-Desce logo pra não correr e estragar a maquiagem que já fiz em você, vai!

-Tá bem, tô contando contigo, Ino! Até!

Não adiantou nada Ino falar aquilo, pois Tenten desceu as escadas correndo. E sem necessidade, já que o auditório ficava no andar de baixo... Antes mesmo de empurrar a porta, seu coração parecia que ia saltar pela boca: o auditório estava cheio, cheio até demais pra uma defesa de TCC (mais tarde ela descobriria que a sua apresentação seria a com maior público naquele ano). Fingiu tranquilidade e foi até a frente do palco, onde a banca já lhe aguardava e sua orientadora ajustava o microfone. Trocaram uma dúzia de palavras, pediram que tivesse calma para apresentar, que o trabalho tinha sido feito por ela e que ninguém o conhecia melhor que ela mesma. Respirou fundo, pegou o microfone, desejou boa tarde a todos, agradeceu a presença da banca avaliadora e começou sua apresentação.

Aos poucos, todo nervosismo que sentia foi se dissipando e as palavras fluíam com tanta naturalidade que parecia quem já tinha apresentado diversas vezes aquele trabalho. No meio da apresentação, viu seus modelos e maquiadora entrarem no auditório, sem que ninguém os percebesse. Sakura e Temari estavam lindas, Neji estava deslumbrante: usava um cropped vinho em veludo cotelê, short cintura alta em courino preto com aplicações em ilhós e uma enorme saia rendada com uma fenda lateral na mesma cor e um belíssimo par de botas negras que ornava perfeitamente com aquele ar andrógino sensual. As meias 5/8 presas aos shorts pela cinta liga faziam qualquer um suspirar. Seu cabelo longo emoldurava seu rosto, onde os olhos claríssimos eram acompanhados de um esfumado vermelho e preto arrebatador. A classe ao sentar-se e cruzar as pernas enquanto aguardava ser chamado por pouco não distraiu Tenten de sua explanação.

Continuou sua apresentação por mais alguns minutos até a encerrar e solicitar que os modelos viessem a frente para a coleção fosse melhor vista e compreendida. Ver Neji desfilando em sua direção parecia a realização de um sonho: durante muitos anos quis aproveitar a aparência do Hyuuga para trabalhar o _Visual Kei,_ por pura realização pessoal. Jamais imaginou que poderia concretizar tal desejo em âmbito acadêmico, diante de tantas pessoas e valendo seu título como bacharel em design. "Eu realmente o amo", pensou ao dar-se conta que o rapaz estava completamente afeminado, desfilando para dezenas de pessoas apenas porque ela lhe pediu para ser seu modelo. Deu-se conta do quanto ele a amava, por estar fazendo algo que nem em sonhos imaginou. Sem contar que, pelo padrão de beleza da Mitsashi, com seus músicos do _Visual Kei_ : "Ele tá tão, tão... Ai! Lindo demais!", pensou ao pedir que os modelos se virassem para que a banca avaliadora pudesse ver os detalhes das costas.

Fez suas considerações finais sobre o trabalho, agradeceu e foi aplaudida de pé por todo auditório por longos segundos. A banca fez suas avaliações e todas emocionaram a jovem, que se conteve para não chorar lembrando das palavras assustadoras de Ino sobre borrar sua maquiagem. Após as considerações, a banca pediu para que todos se retirassem para que pudessem definir a tão esperada nota de Tenten. Minutos incontáveis depois, todos adentraram novamente o auditório para ouvir a nota... 10! Aprovada com a nota máxima, diante de tantas situações que dificultaram e quase impossibilitaram seu TCC, Tenten rendeu-se as lágrimas, discretas, porém ali estavam. Mas eram de emoção, de pura felicidade por ter alcançado um de seus maiores objetivos: mostrar o quão o _Visual Kei_ é importante em sua vida e que ele pode ter o mesmo impacto na vida de outras pessoas.

Após a nota, correu para os braços de Neji, que sussurrou um "parabéns, sabia que conseguiria" em seu ouvido. Não mantiveram o contato por muito tempo porque todos os presentes queriam lhe parabenizar, e eram muitos. Após todas as parabenizações, fotos e risadas de alívio, foi chamada pelo Hyuuga.

-Por quanto tempo mais precisarei usar tudo isso? Já fui paquerado por dois caras e não estou nada contente com isso

-Eu disse que elogiariam sua beleza, Hyuuga! (Disse entre risos)

-Me ajude a tirar isso

-Tá bem, vamos ao "camarim" (Fez sinal de aspas com os dedos)

Puxou Neji pelas mãos e subiram as escadas em direção a sala que lhes cederam para as apresentações de moda daquele dia. Suspirando aliviado, fechou a porta e a trancou.

-Por favor, encontre outro modelo para o seu mestrado (Disse tirando a saia)

-E perder a chance de te ver assim novamente? Assim que puder o farei mais uma vez, Neji. Você não tem noção da visão maravilhosa que estou tendo (Disse enquanto ele apoiava o pé em uma cadeira, desamarrando uma das botas, evidenciando suas coxas claras)

-Eu precisei me depilar, Tenten. Aquilo dói DEMAIS. Te amo, mas não sei se faria isso novamente

-Tudo bem, eu procurarei outro cabeludo, com a pele alva, olhos claros e coxas maravilhosas. Bom, que já aprendi a costurar, eu mesma tirarei as medidas dele, parte por parte... E terei que ajudá-lo a se despir, como estou fazendo com você agora...

Neji fechou o rosto ao tirar as botas e se aproximou lentamente de Tenten, imprensando-a a porta. A morena sorriu cínica e o indagou:

-Não gostou da ideia, Hyuuga? É única opção que você me deixa

-Você gosta de me provocar, não é, Mitsashi? (Disse com os lábios quase tocando os dela) Mas eu sei que você não irá encontrar alguém tão parecido com _Sakurai Atsushi_ como eu...

E tomou os lábios da agora, designer. Agarrou os cabelos do modelo enquanto borrava todo seu batom vinho e amassava as peças de sua autoria. As pernas se entrelaçavam e faziam a jovem perder o fôlego.

-Realizou seu desejo mais secreto de beijar um músico _Visual Kei_?

-Neji! (Repreendeu corada pelo beijo e pela surpresa)

-Talvez eu continue sendo seu modelo sim, se tivermos momentos como este sempre após os desfiles

-Mas eu te beijo sempre, Hyuuga, por que isso agora?

-Não terminamos e eu não estou falando de beijos... (Uma exclamação escapou dos lábios de Tenten)

-Que bom que a porta está trancada

.

.

.

.

.

Quem é vivo sempre aparece, né? O que seria de mim se não fossem os amigos secretos do Fanáticos por NejiTen ahahahahaha Cá estou eu com mais uma adaptação de momentos da minha vida com o boy. Nem tudo aí foi real, mas a parte que ele usou aquele look lindíssimo é real oficial! Inclusive quem quiser ver as imagens das peças, pra melhor visualizar o Neji com elas é só dar uma conferida no meu TCC aqui: www . uepaccnt . com . br / ri / documento . php?id=218 (é só tirar os espaços. não consigo colocar link direto por conta do site) Juro que não é chato, é sobre moda japonesa, podem ler e se divertir S2 Minha amiga secreta esse ano foi a narizinho, Beatriz Galhano! Fiz rápido mas com carinho, pra dividir esse momento tão especial, que foi minha defesa de TCC, contigo. Espero que goste! É isto, gente, até o próximo ano (ou milagre)! Jya! O/

P.S: O título da história é o nome da minha coleção!

 ** _27/01/2019_**


End file.
